


Never be afraid to try something new

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale-centric (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Feelings, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Since being placed on earth, Aziraphale had experienced a lot of new things (most of which Heaven did not agree with)





	Never be afraid to try something new

**Author's Note:**

> For day 15: first time

Aziraphale had experienced a lot of _firsts _since being stationed on earth. The first two _firsts _were a lot more closely related than he would have preferred: breaking a rule and talking to a demon.

Surprisingly, he broke a rule before meeting Crowley (then known as Crawly). It was a very rushed decision but the humans needed heat and, really, what was he meant to do with a flaming sword when Crowley just appeared inside the walls.

He then lied about it to God herself (another first) so he couldn’t do any more harm by conversing with a demon… right?

Heaven had a lot of written rules and many more unspoken ones. The unspoken ones included the ban on dancing and eating. On the other hand, the not-becoming-friends-with-demons rule was the first one that had been written down after The Fall.

Aziraphale broke all these rules and, by the time he did, he really didn’t care.

He was nervous the first time he ate (though he cannot remember what exactly it was that he first tried) as he didn’t want the other angels to find out. Though, to be honest, when they did no one actually cared as Aziraphale had always been seen as a bit odd.

He learned the Gavotte out of boredom as Crowley was asleep for most of the 19th century. It was enjoyable and he was very sad when he finally realised that it had gone out of fashion.

It took a while to acknowledge to himself that he had become friends with Crowley; he was the first (and probably only) angel to become friends with a demon. Eventually, he had to admit that _colleagues _do not have as many meals or spend that much time together.

He then had to fall in love for the first time and that threw him off-kilter for a while. Who could blame him? Crowley had saved his books and him from all that paperwork.

One could argue that Aziraphale had been rebelling against the Great Plan since he started working with Crowley. However, he never really openly rebelled until they deliberately began attempting to prevent Armageddon.

Eleven years (and a few days later), and Aziraphale openly rejected heaven for the first time and accepted that he really was on a different side.

Aziraphale hadn’t had many firsts (excluding rebelling against heaven) for quite a while. However, there were many after the non-apocalypse. They all revolved around Crowley and included things like dating a demon, living with a demon, and kissing a demon.

It all had worked out rather well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this; kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. My tumblr is randomwriter2002 and I'm open to requests/just talking if you want.


End file.
